


He's got me wrapped around his finger, but he's equally wrapped around mine

by Shinkukka



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Hand Jobs, M/M, Mafia AU, once again don't expect much from side characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-07-26 12:47:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7574566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinkukka/pseuds/Shinkukka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I would like to, hm, tell the chef my thanks?" Eichi’s asking tone was so fake. He knew exactly what he wanted to do and it wasn’t a case ’could I’, because Eichi could, and he would see the chef.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He's got me wrapped around his finger, but he's equally wrapped around mine

**Author's Note:**

> okay so I rewatched Baccano with my friend, and wanted to do a mafia au, but I couldn't stop thinking about the Chef Wataru card

Eichi walked into the small fine restaurant located at a small but a busy street.

 _La Vie en Rose_ , was a refined in it’s interior decor, and not one customer had left the restaurant unpleased. The demand easily exceeded the size of the restaurant, which could be seen in the fully booked calendar of the restaurant. There weren’t any openings for the next few months. Eichi didn’t except anything less from the restaurant though, with an owner like _him_.

A young boy approached Eichi and his company, visibly frightened. Eichi would’ve chuckled if it wasn’t a terribly rude action for the current situation. He didn’t blame the boy though; Eichi gave off an extremely intimidating aura after all, and his companions weren’t any better.

Fushimi Yuzuru was a beautiful man, but scared off unwanted attention when he wanted, and Kanzaki Souma had learned a lot from Keito, his expression firm and unchanging when on the job. Eichi was just glad he had gotten the two for his impromptu restaurant dinner. Both of them did whatever Eichi ordered without hesitation and would therefore let Eichi slip away after the meal. Keito would never let Eichi leave his sight and whereas Kiryuu would’ve let Eichi do as he wanted, he was simply too rough to bring to a place like this.

The frightened blond had lead Eichi to his usual table and rushed off to bring them water and menus. Again Eichi wanted to laugh at the poor boy. Had it been the usual boy he’d have known already that Eichi didn't need a menu and his companions weren't there to eat. He was clearly a newbie who hadn’t been warned. As much as the thought amused Eichi, he hoped it wouldn’t be too much of a bother for his evening.

The boy returned with the menus, water and breadsticks.

"I’ll return shortly to take your orders," the boy said, bowing a little before he turned to leave. He was quick on his feet, but Eichi was faster with his words.

"Ah, you don’t have to do that, I already know what I’ll have," Eichi smiled, with a cold voice. He could see the shivers running up the boy’s body.

"And what would you like, sir?" the boy was back in his professional demeanour as fast as he had lost it.

"I’ll be having my usual," Eichi drawled out, leaning against the table with his elbow, head resting against his hand.

"I’m very sorry sir, but we don’t-"

"Just tell them my table number and that I want my usual, they know what to do," he countered the boy.

The blond lingered at the table for few seconds, clearly wanting to backtalk Eichi, but he quickly gave up, breaking under the pressure of Yuzuru and Souma’s gazes. Ah, how Eichi enjoyed eating out.

-

After Eichi’s meal – which had been brought by the usual black haired boy – the blond was back to collect his plate. When he was back with Eichi’s receipt Eichi stopped him again.

"I would like to, hm, tell the chef my thanks?" Eichi’s asking tone was so fake. He knew exactly what he wanted to do and it wasn’t a case ’could I’, because Eichi could, and he would see the chef.

The poor boy didn’t seem to understand him, only nodding and turning to leave as fast as he could. Once again Eichi had to stop the boy before he hurried off.

"What I meant, was that you should take me to the chef, as I want to tell him, face to face, just how much I _enjoyed_ my meal," he let out, irritated, and he could see the boy shrink at least three sizes.

The blond only nodded again, muttering a quiet apology, and waited for Eichi to get up and follow him.

He lead Eichi to the kitchen, Eichi feeling how his evening was about to become even better. In the kitchen Eichi met with the dark haired boy again, who bowed to him when noticing Eichi’s presence. The blond lead him a little further, to where _he_ was working, hair tied up, in his black uniform and Eichi wanted to lose his composure right there. He held it together, he had to. He couldn’t show a weakness like that to anyone else than him.

"Boss, it’s the guest from table number seven," the blond announced their presence. This made him lose his concentration and turn his head to meet them, his long hair almost getting in the food.

 _His_ expression brightened slightly, too little for an ordinary person to notice, but Eichi saw it. _He_ turned to the black haired kid.

"Hokuto, watch over the kitchen for a moment. We’ll be in my office. I don’t want anyone disturbing, even if the kitchen got caught on fire," _his_ orders were firm and the black haired kid just nodded, as the blond hurried off as fast as he could.

Eichi followed _him_ to his office, waiting for _him_ to shut the door and lock it before pushing _him_ against the door in question. Eichi locked their lips only seconds after that.

Wataru wasn’t even fazed by Eichi’s actions, slowly answering his kiss as they searched for their usual rhythm. After they had fallen to their rhythm, Eichi’s hand found it’s way to Wataru’s neck, pulling the already slightly open collar of Wataru’s uniform even more open. Eichi felt Wataru smile into the kiss and decided to move on.

As Eichi’s lips freed Wataru’s, Wataru got his ability to speak back.

"Ah, Your Majesty, I was going to come to see you tonight, what brings me the honour of your visit? Just too eager to see me huh?" Wataru started his usual bravado and earned Eichi’s teeth sinking into the flesh of his neck.

"Hn, of course, Your Majesty always just does as he pleases, so a mere jester like I have no say in what you do, though I’m truly glad you have graced my humble business with your presence, Your Majesty," Wataru only continued with his antics, without losing any of his composure.

"Mh, I want to apologize for one thing though, Your Majesty," Wataru breathed out as Eichi slowly and quietly moved upwards with his kisses.

"Tomoya probably gave you trouble. He’s new but I desperately needed Hokuto for the kitchen, and they are the only two I have for tonight, you see.."

"Wataru," Eichi whispered right next to Wataru’s ear. When Wataru stilled and went silent, he continued.

"You shouldn’t be telling about your day. The only thing I want to hear from those lips of yours is my name, or an acceptable variant of it."

"As Your Majesty wishes," was the answer Eichi heard, a playful tone ringing in his ears, before his lips once again found Wataru’s, this time with more outright _need_ , rather than the feverish lust of earlier.

It was Wataru’s turn to push, as his hands found Eichi’s hips, and he tried to get them to move towards his desk. Eichi wasn’t in the mood to blindly walk backwards, so he broke their kiss grudgingly to pull Wataru past him and see him almost slam against the desk.

Eichi wasted no time to get back to Wataru’s soft, red, slightly swollen lips, as Wataru leaned against the table. No words were exchanged between them, their actions speaking for themselves.

After laying a few soft kisses on Wataru’s oh so perfect lips, Eichi moved his head back a little, to look at Wataru. Wataru, with his hair dishelved, cheeks flushed, lips slightly apart and eyes lidded, he was the most beautiful sight Eichi knew. And everything Eichi saw at the moment went straight to his groin-

" _Fuck_ ," Eichi cursed silently, busying his hands with Wataru’s apron ribbon. He didn’t have time for this. If he was gone for too long Yuzuru or Souma would eventually come looking for him, and he didn’t want to deal with that.

Almost reading his thoughts, Wataru turned his upper body to reach for something behind his desk. Eichi used his free hand to grab Wataru’s arm.

"No, we don’t have time for that this time. We’ll have to leave it for tonight," Eichi muttered, while he didn’t make any progress with the ribbon. Wataru obliged and turned his attention to Eichi’s belt, easily opening it with practised movements.

Eichi cursed again, as he felt the tension ease around his half hard member. He gave up on Wataru’s apron, just moving it out of the way to get to Wataru’s pants. Eichi heard Wataru let out a small whine, feeling his hands tangle themselves in the roots of his hair. Wataru’s legs sneaked behind Eichi, and pulled him closer, making him groan at the friction.

With both their dicks out, Eichi helped Wataru onto the desk before he started to grind against Wataru, looking for that sweet, wonderful friction. He hovered his lips over Wataru’s neck, remembering where Wataru was the most sensitive. When Eichi felt him tremble under his breath, he laid his lips on Wataru’s neck, slowly moving his lips and tongue above the spot, sometimes sucking a little.

"Haa-ah, Your Majesty, we, _ah_ , need to be quiet, _nh_ , I don’t want anyone to he- _ahh_ ," Wataru tried to speak, Eichi having none of it. He stopped for a while, to answer him.

"Then you need to watch yourself," he smiled at Wataru, with an almost devilish aura. "Besides you have a chance at revenge tonight, you can make me scream so loud, the whole estate knows their young master is taking it _ng_ -"

Eichi was interrupted by Wataru moving his hips and pulling Eichi towards him. Eichi happily got back to what he was doing, this time using his other hand to mix their pre-cum together and close his hand around them, moving it slowly but firmly up and down, back and forth their aching hard erections.

Wataru felt like screaming, but held it in. He still had his dignity in front of his employees and he was not about to lose it now. Instead he let out tiny whimpers, gasping when Eichi returned to his neck, with all intentions to leave another mark on his skin. Wataru was so going to pay this back tenfold tonight.

Quickening the pace of his hand, Eichi felt Wataru move restlessly below him. He smirked against Wataru’s neck, moving his free hand to  
Wataru’s hip, to hold him in his place. Wataru whined at the restriction writhing against the hold.

"Eichi," Wataru let out, as Eichi introduced a small twist to his movement, already able to feel himself close to release.  
He lifted his head to Wataru’s, looking straight into his beautiful, glazed, needy amethyst eyes.

"Wataru, come for me," Eichi whispered, watching how Wataru’s eyelids fluttered shut, feeling how Wataru’s dick twitched in his grasp.

" _Eichi_ -" Wataru moaned, coming in Eichi’s hand, sending him over the edge a moment later.

Eichi moved his hand for the last few times, as Wataru tried to even his breath leaning his forehead against Eichi’s shoulder.

"You owe me another cleaning, Your Majesty, for once again soiling my work clothes. You know cum stains are hard to clean from black," Wataru sighed.

Eichi just laughed. A melodious laugh, like the finest piece of music in the world for Wataru’s ears.

"For now, go get me a clean shirt, you know full well where to find them."

And Eichi did know, after turning this into a low key habit, Wataru had brought clean extra uniforms to his office in case his got _dirty_. Zipping up his own pants, Eichi walked to the small half closet Wataru had, and grabbed a clean shirt for Wataru.

When Eichi turned back to face Wataru, he had already regained his composure and lost his shirt. Eichi held the shirt for Wataru, who hopped off the table, and put his arms through the sleeves. Turning around, he watched as Eichi started to button the shirt for him.

"I have to say, I quite like it when Your Majesty spoils me like this," Wataru almost purred.

"Oh? Maybe I need to spoil you more often, Wataru?" Eichi answered to Wataru’s usual game.

"Hm, maybe you should," was all Eichi got back, before he found Wataru’s hands on his cheeks, pulling him into a loving kiss.

Wataru walked to the door, tucking his shirt into his pants, and straightening his apron.

"We’ll be seeing each other tonight, at the Tenshouin estate, and I can promise you, Your Majesty, that no one will have any doubts of what the young master of the Tenshouin group does with his lowly jester and left hand man," Wataru proclaimed, opening the door for Eichi.

"I’ll be holding you on that then, _my dear_ ," Eichi said, brushing his hand against Wataru’s cheek as he walked past him.

Eichi walked straight to the kitchen without waiting for Wataru to follow behind him, only smiling at Hokuto. He exited the Kitchen as quietly as he could, glancing at his table where Souma and Yuzuru were silently waiting. Signalling to them with a single movement that he was done with his business, they got up from the table and made their way to the entrance. Yuzuru held the door open for Eichi, as Souma went ahead to make sure nothing outside would harm their boss.

At the same time, Wataru made his first appearance on the floor that evening – with a horrible bruise peeking out from under his buttoned up collar. His hair now redone, he leaned against the door watching Eichi leave. When Eichi’s black suit couldn’t be seen in the dark street anymore, Wataru returned to the kitchen. He just might close a little earlier today, just so he could get to Eichi earlier. He couldn’t really help it, that was just the effect Eichi had on him. Ah, how truly _Amazing_ the young boss of one of the oldest mafia families in Tokyo was.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry this is horrible my computer is dead and this was typed on my tablet and I just had to get this out of my system


End file.
